Detroit: Cyber
by NightOwl-72
Summary: *OG title has been changed from Re-Written to Detroit: Cyber* A deadly, incredibly smart criminal escapes jail. This is Connors first major case as a free android a mere 7 months after the successful revolution led by Markus. Can Connor handle what's coming? More importantly, can everyone else? (Mild language and graphic descriptions) (father/son relationship)
1. Trojan

**Hello everyone, so this is an explantation cause I'm seeing not a lot of people read past the 2nd chapter. So the first three chapters I wrote as I was going along, no real planning or anything. From Chapter 4 and on the story is planned out chapter by chapter. As soon as I get the chance I am going to try and re-write (no pun intended) the first three chapters after receiving some more feedback from people I know who read this and find a way to make it more intruiging. If any ideas come to anyone to help me develop my writing to make it enjoyable I encourage you to share. If your idea is used you'll get credit for it and a great thanks for helping me get better at writing. Anyways, here's chapter one. Hope everyone enjoys**

"The cyber terrorist known as Trojan has escaped prison and is in the streets of Detroit. The Detroit Police Department is working on finding the criminal but until she has been caught a warning has been issued to civilians. Trojan has been arrested for crimes such as..."

Captain Fowler shut the TV off and turned back to Hank. Or as I call him, Lt. Anderson, he hasn't liked that name very much, not since I started living in his guest bedroom. It used to be his son Cole's room so it still has some of the toys and stickers around. I don't mind them. They make good company at night since I don't really sleep.

Captain Fowler adjusted himself in his seat, "As all cases involving androids are sent to you two. I'm also assigning you to the Trojan case. She's been known to kill androids and humans and it is a top priority to find her before the command centre starts becoming a pain."

I knew this person. She was known to implant viruses as Trojan horses in androids to kill them slowly. Meaning she needs to be caught, and fast.

"All right Connor let's get out of here we have work to do."

We left the captain's office and I sat at my new desk. Just in front of Lt. Anderson's. My desk was fairly simple. One photo of Sumo in the yard by his toy. And my lucky 2002 Quarter. Lt. Anderson had a whole mess of things on his desk. After my last time snooping around I've made a note not to look around again too much. All I can see is his little tree which is starting to grow again and a box of half eaten donuts.

I open the computer and look up the profile on Trojan. Her real name is Alana Daniels. She was diagnosed with psychosis but never any reported abuse. She is incredibly smart which is what makes her dangerous. The last virus she created to kill androids caused their pump regulators to malfunction. Basically giving them a simulation of a human heart attack. She often killed human girls around the age of 5-11.

When asked why, she replied with "It'll help with my plan. It'll help everyone in time."

We never found what it meant but the bodies of the girls were often missing their eyes or hands. Reading through the file sent a new feeling down my spine. Lt. Anderson described it as a chill. A feeling that you get when something disturbs you. I turn the computer off and turn to the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant..."

"Please Connor, it's just Hank."

"Ok... Hank, do we have anything to go off of to find Trojan?"

He turns over to the piece of paper on his desk.

"Her last known location was downtown. By where we found that female android with the little girl a couple months ago in that house. She was headed west. If we set up a perimeter around the area we could find a clue or something faster."

I nod and grab my newly issued police badge that said "Cpl. Anderson" and attach it to my belt. I pull my jacket over and stand up.

"We should check the area Lt... Hank"

I walk over towards the entrance when Gavin Reed steps in. I strongly dislike him. He doesn't believe in the android movement and firmly believes we are simply pieces of plastic. And he reminds me every day.

I nod towards him, "Good morning detective. I hope your day is going well."

He shoves my shoulder "Morning, plastic."

I turn around as he walks away.

A hand comes on my shoulder

"Don't listen to that prick son. Let's go."

I turn back over and nod. We walk over to the car.

As we approach the area of the abandoned house I look around. The area looks roughly the same as last November. However there's much more androids walking around. The sight of the two species walking side by side brings a small smile to my face.

We park by the convenience store and step out. I pull out a photo of Trojan and walk up to a man and woman waiting to cross the street.

"Excuse me, if I might take a moment of your time, have you seen this woman in this area? She was last seen headed this way."

The man leans into the photo. "No sorry, we haven't seen her... hang on... is that the cyber terrorist? What was her name... Trojan?"

I nod, "Yes, this is her. There is nothing to worry about. The DPD has the situation under control and she will be found quickly."

The man and woman nod and hurriedly cross the street.

I look around more, a man at a hot dog stand, if anyone has seen something, it'll be him. He's probably been standing there a while.

"Hello sir, DPD, I was hoping you could tell me if you've seen this woman around recently. She was last seen in this area."

He looks up from his grill, a Hispanic man, mid 50's, he scowls

"Androids conducting investigations. What next? Android president? And no I haven't seen her plastic."

I nod and walk away. "sorry for taking up your time sir."

As I walk away contemplating his anger towards me, a woman crashes into me. She's tall, 5'9, olive skin tone, dark purple hair and a black jacket. I don't catch a view of her face as she rushes away.

"sorry ma'am."

I quickly look at the photo then back at the woman, same curly purple hair... same skin tone... oh no...

"Hey! Stop right there! DPD! Lieutenant I found her!"

Hank turns around as she runs off knowing we found her. I start to chase after her. Not a few steps in a ring starts to fill my head, ERROR symbols blurring my vision. I crash to the floor and cover my ears.

"Connor! Hey what's wrong! Son talk to me."

The rings becoming almost unbearably loud and spots are starting to fill my vision. I manage to lift my head just enough to let the lieutenant know I'm fine.

"Go after her lieutenant! She's getting away. I'm fine."

The ring starts to die down as I watch Lieutenant Anderson start running after her, only to stop a few feet away, winded.

The ERROR symbols disappear. I stand back up and chase after her. I rush past the Lieutenant as he's catching his breath

Trojan runs down an alleyway and I follow.

Jumping over an old crate I see an object approaching my face quickly. Within seconds I'm on the ground, thyrium starting to rush down my face. Shit, I look up to an empty alleyway, a thyrium covered brick on the floor next to me. Smart move, I have to give her that. After standing up and looking around the alley a bit more, I turn around and sulk back to Lt. Anderson.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ok! So that's chapter 1. Lemme know what you guys thought.

Who's your favourite DBH character?

Mine is probably Connor but that's kinda obvious isn't it?

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. So I've realised Connor's a liar

chapter 2

 **Thanks so much for the follows and the review on my first fanfiction. Each of the chapters is gonna be on a different person's point of view, this story is gonna be tense so a word of caution. But here's chapter two, hope you enjoy**

Hank's POV

Connor stayed on the floor, his hands over his ears and his LED flashing red. He told me to run after her. And that's what I'm trying to do, but man she runs fast. I eventually lose her and stop at the corner. I see Connor speed past me, chasing after her. I start walking in that direction, as I reach the next corner Connor is walking back in my direction, there's blue blood running down his face, he's doing a terrible job at hiding it.

"Fuck Connor, what happened?"

He looks down at his feet, shuffling them. "She got away. She threw a brick backwards and I couldn't dodge in time. She hit me in the nose."

I can't help but laugh

"Connor, the infamous deviant hunter who went rogue and released thousands of Androids to help the deviant leader Markus, defeated by a brick to the face."

His cheeks turn a pale blue, odd. I didn't think androids could blush. I probably shouldn't tease him too much, despite being deviant now, he still has a strange determination to complete his missions.

"All right, come on kid. Let's get you home and cleaned up."

Connor is just staring out the window, I can usually never tell what's going on in his mind but I'm pretty sure he's upset that he didn't catch her.

"Hey, we'll find her again, sometimes we just aren't supposed to catch em as fast as we hoped. She's smart, but she'll slip up and we'll catch her. And you get to solve your first case as a free android."

He nods "Sure, yeah."

Wow, I've never seen him this bad, losing Trojan must be hitting him hard.

Connor turns to face me, a mix of determination and confusion in is features. "Lieutenant, I apologize, this is my first case as a deviant android and it's currently going nowhere, if I fail I could be released from the DPD. I don't want that to happen so I feel obligated to find Trojan before she kills anyone."

"Look kid, we literally just got the case handed to us today, we're not gonna catch her in one day, that's almost impossible unless it's the first time a person commits a crime, even then it can take time. Regardless of how great a cop you are, cases don't get solved as quickly as we like. Besides, they're not gonna fire you on the first day, Fowler likes you. It's just that prick Reed and he can't really do much. So don't worry about it."

Connor nods and faces the window again. "Thank you Lieutenant."

I see the house appear at the corner. Connor sees it too now, he always gets a small smile when we approach the house. He knows Sumo's inside, that always cheers him up.

I pull into the driveway of the new house we moved to, a small 2 bedroom home with just enough space to fit the three of us. Connor insisted we move out of the "dump" I lived in supposedly on the premises that it's got too many memories that are harmful to me but I really think he's just iffy about stuff being a mess, and that house was beyond repair. Either way he wasn't wrong, I used to avoid going home as much as I could until he forced me to move.

Connor took Cole's old room. We moved all the furniture and cleaned it up. I had to get a new bed anyways, Cole's was too small for Connor. Connor kept some of Cole's old toys though which was a bit surprising, he just keeps them sitting on a shelf.

"Lieutenant?"

I jolt back to reality and realise Connor's look of concern

"Sorry about that, just thinking, lets get inside and you can change so we can wash that shirt of yours and you can get that blue blood off your face."

Connor nods and steps out. I reach for my keys and open the door, all I see is a matted mess run and tackle Connor

"Hey buddy! Sorry we got home late."

Connor laughs and starts petting Sumo. "Ok buddy I need you to get up. I don't want to get thyrium on you."

I grab a beer and sit down "Come 'ere boy, let Connor get cleaned up."

Sumo wanders over and sits at my feet, he's waiting for me to pet him, I can't help but comply.

"Ok but just for a minute cause I also wanna clean up."

Connor walks into his room and comes out in a grey hoodie and jeans. I don't understand his obsession with that color, it's so boring.

He takes his clothes into the laundry room, I turn back to my beer and newspaper; Trojan Escapes Jail: Can Detroit Police Catch Her Again? Pfft, of course we can catch her again.

A crash comes from the laundry room

"Connor? Kid you alright?"

No answer.

I stand up. "Sumo stay here."

I walk into the laundry room.

"Shit... Connor!"

He's kneeling on the floor, his heads shaking, his hands over his ears again. I shake his shoulders.

"Kid, talk to me. Connor. Connor!"

I have no idea how to wake up an android, I've never dealt with the damn things. Shit.

"Connor god damnit. Wake up!"

He bolts upright. I jump back,

"Fuck! Connor are you ok?"

His LED fades back to blue.

He turns towards me "Lieutenant? What happened?"

I stand back up "The fuck do you mean what happened?! You looked like you were having a seizure on the floor!"

He shakes his head "I'm fine. I apologize for worrying you."

Bull. "The hell you're fine. You were on the floor with your hands clamped over your ears, your eyes shut... just... just messed up. There's no way in hell you're fine. You sure that brick didn't damage anything?"

He stays seated on the floor.

"No, nothing seems different. I'll run a systems check and tell you of any developments in the morning. I'll clean up the mess here. You can finish your beer. Again, apologies for worrying you."

I shake my head

"Son, there's no need to apologize, if something does come up as wrong in your check let me know and we can find someone to fix you up."

Connor cleans up the mess, starts the laundry and heads into his room, I guess to do his systems check. Guess I'll go to bed too then. I head towards my room, Connor left his door slightly open.

I peek inside, he's sitting on the edge of the bed

"That's not how it went... was it? No it can't have, the news said differently."

Strange, something's definitely wrong, I'll see if he tells me something in the morning.

The smallest streak of light makes it through my curtains. I really don't wanna get up. It smells like bacon... this is new. I step outside. Connor's by the stove.

"Connor that bacon isn't on fire is it?"

He turns around, "no sir, I've made sure it is not on fire. It might be slightly burnt. I've never attempted cooking bacon before."

Why is Connor cooking? Did something happen? It's not a holiday today is it?

"Connor... Why are you cooking? You never cook."

His head tilts to the side "what do you mean Hank? I've always cooked. I've never tried bacon before but I make breakfast almost every day."

He's lying. He's never cooked before. I'd remember cause his food would either be amazing or horrible. I sit at the table as he puts a plate of eggs and bacon down. I pick up the fork and start eating. Honestly it's not bad.

"Your eggs need more salt but you're not bad."

He sits down too, "Thank you, Lieutenant. If you don't mind I'm going to finish getting ready."

I nod as he stands up. What was the point of sitting down then?

"Hang on, has Sumo eaten?"

Connor turns around.

"Yes sir, I fed him and took him outside when I got up."

I nod as he walks back into his room. Guess I should get ready too.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Connor's room a mess

"Connor? why's your room a mess? you never leave it like this?"

He looks up from the shirt he's folding, "I know, I'm moving slower today, I didn't finish breakfast as fast as I normally do."

Ok Something's definitely wrong. That smile is way too forced.

"Ok well fix your bedroom up and come out to the car when you're done."

He nods and puts the shirt away. I walk out to the car and sit inside. A minute or two later Connor steps out

"Where's your tie?"

He looks down at his shirt. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll run and get it, and my badge too I just realized I forgot it."

He jumps out of the car and runs inside.

Something's up, Connor isn't talking to me.

Reed walks into the office.

"Hey plastic! You're still not legally alive so why don't you just toss that badge out?"

Connor rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry Detective, but I am legally alive. The news was updated yesterday if you didn't read, and I would prefer to be called by my name."

Woah hang on. Did Connor just talk back? This is new. Is losing Trojan hitting him this hard? He's like an angry teenager. Shit. Gavins walking over,

"Did you say something plastic? I don't recall you knowing to speak."

Gavin stands in Connors way as he tries to get back to his desk

"Hey plastic, when I'm talking to you, you better respond."

I stand up.

"Ok Reed, that's enough. Leave him alone."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know your pet here had feelings, he's plastic, he shouldn't have feelings. Hey plastic. Isn't that right? You don't have emotions."

Connor is starting to look nervous. "Please detective, let me get to my desk and we can just avoid each other."

Gavin isn't taking it.

"Ok plastic, wanna go? If you're alive, then you bleed. Let's go a few..."

Connor closes his eyes and drops to the floor.

"Dammit, Connor. Not again."

Reed steps back "What's going on? Anderson what did you do to your android."

"Shut up Reed. This first happened two days ago after we had a run in with Trojan... shit... run through recent reports. See if any androids have been reported as acting strange. Look for signs of seizure like attacks. NOW Reed!"

Gavin turns around and grabs the first computer he sees. I'm shaking Connor again

"Dammit kid."

His eyes open slowly.

"Lieutenant, Officer Reed?"

"Dammit kid, ok now you need to talk to me."

He stands up and fixes his tie, he looks over at me in... annoyance?

"Nothing's wrong Lieutenant."

"Bullshit. Outside, now. You're gonna tell me what's going on with you. First cooking, then forgetting your stuff and now this again."

Connor looks down at his shoes and starts walking outside.


	3. Eavesdropping needs intent, I overheard

Chapter 3 

Hey guys! Thanks again so much for the follows and favorites. And plz leave any suggestions to my writing so I can make it better in future chapters. Thanks! Here's chapter 3

Gavin's POV

Hank is taking Connor outside. While he does that I'm gonna see any reports on what Hank told me to look for. I open the computer, and enter some keywords "flashing LEDs, seizure, eyes." 8 searches come up. 5 android cases and 3 human cases. I've heard about the three human cases already. 3 girls have already been kidnapped by Trojan. Same MO as last time. The android cases... I never bother to check. Those always go to Anderson. Now since I have all the human cases related to Trojan, I should be working more with Anderson and his plastic pet, but I can't stand that android, it's such a smart ass, and Anderson is usually in such a bad mood you can't talk to him. All the victims were in one general area, same area they saw her at. I Better go tell him about the android cases at least. He probably won't care about the human ones anyway

As I reach the entrance to the DPD I hear Anderson nearly scolding.

"Dammit Connor, I know somethings up. I heard you in your room last night. You were questioning how something happened and saying the news report said differently. What were you questioning."

Connor sighs. "Do you remember that case last August I told you about? With the deviant android taking a young girl hostage. I vaguely remember losing the girl when I shot the android. But the news report says I got the android to release the girl and then a sniper shot the android. I don't know which story is the right one. It's hazy to me"

"You told me you got the android to let the girl go. The news told the right story. But what do you mean you remember it differently? You could explain that story in perfect detail a week ago if I had asked you. Now you're remembering differently? And not even in full detail?"

Connor nods.

I think I'm going to stay here for a minute. Hank forgot to turn off his outdoor voice to I can listen pretty easily from here. After a few minutes I go in.

"Did-ya find anything?"

I nod, "there were 5 android cases, all of them had the seizure-like symptoms, but none of them had switched up memories. Sorry Hank."

He nods, "Ok, thanks Gavin, I think I'm gonna take Connor back to the house and see what happens from there.' He turns back around, 'hang on, how the hell did you know about the mixed up memories? Were you eavesdropping?"

I shrug, "you don't turn your outside voice off. And eavesdropping requires intent. I overheard."

He rolls his eyes and we head to the parking garage where the two get in the car and drive off. Something seems wrong, there's three girls missing and five broken androids, there's no pattern. No clear objective, but then again, this is a psychotic genius I'm talking about. I go back to my desk and open my computer, there has to be a pattern somewhere. There's barely even a specific point the kidnappings are coming from. Southwest Detroit, that's all there is. I zoom into the map, there's X's on the places where the reports came in. They're mainly in the Westside industrial area and occasionally a couple blocks out.

I look closer, the first girl was found on the corner of Kenilworth and John R. Ave. The second kid was found at East Philadelphia St. . The third at Fisher Theater. Two of the androids were on the same block around 2nd Avenue. the third was at York St... the fourth and fifth...Holden St... Shit! I know where she's headed!

I grab my gun and badge and sprint out the door.

"We need backup on Holden St now! I know where Trojans headed!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

sorry for the short chapter, I had little inspiration writing this chapter as I had a plan for chapter 4 but hadn't planned out this chapter quite well enough so it was a rather quick buildup. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Fix Him

Connors POV

I've just arrived at Lt. Anderson's house...in his car... he's looking at me very concerned... he's said that I've had three "attacks" since he brought me to the car. I'm confused... I thought he hated me, he's always made remarks of how he hates androids. He constantly argues with me, especially after I was assigned to assist him after the revolution succeeded. He's changed some of his thought process on the revolution. Regardless, I still think he should focus on catching Markus, the deviant leader who's created this whole mess.

"Connor? Connor. Kid you with me?"

I turn to the lieutenant "Yes lieutenant. I don't understand what this new concern is, my systems are in working order and your distaste for me has always been abundantly clear, so there's no need to pretend to be concerned when nothing is wrong."

He takes a step back.

"Conn... Connor. What are you talking about? Ok I might have hated you at first but not anymore, and your systems are definitely not fine. You've had three attacks in the last half hour."

I shake my head, "You must be mistaken lieutenant. I'm in perfect condition. Where are we anyway? Is something missing on the deviant case? We're close to finding Markus, why the delay?"

He looks confused.

"Again Connor, what the fuck are you talking about? The android case? That was 7 months ago, and as for being here, it's my house, you forced me to move here. Why are you asking why we're here? Just... come inside it's gonna rain."

We go inside, where the lieutenant's dog jumps on me, knocking me over

"woah...' I can't remember his name, 'Easy there boy."

I stand up, "Lieutenant, I don't live here, you would never dare let me come over. Last time I came you were drunk and...' I look around... 'This isn't your house... your house is much more disorganized, there are bottles everywhere and pizza boxes, even the wall color is different, it's usually grey."

Hank POV

What the fuck is Connor talking about? He knows we moved to a new house cause the last one was falling apart. He's the one who yells at me every time I start drinking too much, what is he talking about? Finding Markus? We saw him about three months ago before we went to DC for the negotiations . This is way too odd, it's been what, 2 or 3 days since Trojan... wait... what if? No, what if she... she...

"Connor. Do you remember what happened on the 23rd?" He looks down for a second "We... were following a lead on that android that had attacked her owner and taken the little girl. We believe she had gone over the border into Canada and we're working with border patrol to find out how she got in."

What? That's not what happened at all.

"Connor that's not what happened..." he looks back up at me.

"what do you mean lieutenant?"

"I'm saying that's not what happened. Two days ago we went looking for a lead on Trojan, she bumped into you and... I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"

I grab my coat and pistol and head towards the door. I turn the door handle and open the door.

"Hello Lieutenant Anderson."

Gavin POV

I rush towards the closest patrol car, my radio goes off

"I'm sorry Officer, you said Holden Street?"

God why are people so stupid.

"Yes! 1254 Holden St. Check the database, you know what's there. I need backup now I'm on my way there"

I get in the car and drive out of the parking lot. I don't bother with paying too much attention to the road rules, I have my sirens on. If I don't get there in time... Trojan's needs him for something, she wouldn't be leaving a trail there otherwise. I see cars pulling over up ahead to let me pass, a few start stopping in the middle of the road. Two people get out. Dammit! They crashed. I need to get around. I'm not gonna make it in time. I put the car in reverse and turn down the corner.

I finally get around the accident and make it to the house. Shit, the front doors open, and that's not the right car. I pull my gun out and head inside.

Connor POV

I'm not sure what the lieutenant is talking about. We were following a lead two days ago. He's rushing out of the door now. I hear a voice. It sounds female... I hear the lieutenants voice as well.

"It's you. You're the one who did this to him! What did you do to him!"

The woman's voice is sort of mid range, she's eerily calm for how the lieutenant is reacting.

"I didn't do anything, his own systems did this. I just gave them a little nudge. Now if you'll excuse me, I do need to talk to him."

I walk over to see what's happening. The lieutenant is standing in front of her.

"you're not getting anywhere near him."

She starts reaching for her back pocket

"Lieutenant!"

I hear a gun cock

"Back up. I will shoot."

I recognize that voice, it's Detective Reed's.

"Do you honestly think I was going to come here unprepared? Please."

She turns around and pulls a gun. I run towards them and shove her to the ground. Her gun fires, sparks fly across the pavement as the bullet hits the driveway. The lieutenant comes over and cuffs her. Her pulls her hair back, lifting her head so he can speak right into her ear.

"Fix. Him."

What is he talking about? Fix who?

She laughs, "Fine, but I get to walk."

Officer Reed laughs, "sure, you can walk. Right into the precinct and then back to jail."

I look at him, what is he talking about?

A ring fills my ears again and I crash to the floor, flashes of places and people and conversations blur together. Everything fades black.

Gavin POV

Connor crashes to the floor and Anderson lets go of Trojan, her face crashing into the driveway. After a few seconds, Connor sits up, he looks around. He looks very confused.

"Lieutenant? Detective? How did we... it's dark out, we were at the precinct and it was light out... when did we get here?"

Hank laughs, "I think we need to catch you up. Let's go-"

As he helps Connor up a branch knocks against the back of Hank's head, he cripples to the ground. Trojan's cuffs are on the ground. She takes his gun and aims right at my face

"One of you two moves and you're gonna find a bullet in between your eyes, and I promise you I won't miss. Am I understood?"

I nod my head. Connor nods.

"Good, we'll catch up again."

She turns and runs, taking the gun with her. Connor goes over to Hank, he's coming back around

"shit, did she get away?"

Connor nods, "we'll find her again lieutenant, I swear."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hello!

So what are you guys thinking so far? Good? Bad? This is my first time writing a story that I've actually posted online and taken seriously. Hope it doesn't suck and hopefully future chapters get better and better as we go along.

oh! Before I forget. The rest of the story is co-written by a friend due to my lack of decision skills XD

Thanks for reading!


	5. There's a reason it's a lunch BREAK

**Connor POV**

We lost Trojan a week ago now. Lt. Anderson told me that the day she "fixed" me, my memories were all over the place. I was apparently saying that I had never gone deviant, that I didn't live with him, that he hated me. I sounded insane basically. We've started working with Officer Reed on finding Trojan, we've been supposed to work with him since the beginning but that wasn't originally happening. So far 7 androids have now shut down and 5 girls. She's working slower this time apparently, last time she had hurt/killed about 15 girls or androids in about two weeks. She escaped almost three weeks ago now, July 13th. Regardless, we're working as fast as we can to find her.

Lt. Anderson and I head out to lunch, well, I don't eat but he does. The old truck he likes to get hamburgers at opened again. They don't like me very much there, but they'll tolerate me because they like Lt. Anderson. As usual, I'm bothering him about the calorie intake, he won't listen.

"Lt. We really should discuss finding Trojan again, we've gotten nowhere this week and something is going to happen soon that will give the police department more trouble."

He looks up from his newspaper and firmly states, "Connor, there is a reason it's called a lunch break, because we don't have to do any work on a lunch break."

I look back down at the table, there's a few crumbs left over from the last people that ate here. I brush them off the table and check my watch. Its 14:45, 15 minutes left of Lt. Anderson's lunch break. I tap a small rhythm onto the table, there's not much I can do but go over evidence I have stored in my memory file. I might as well do that for the remainder of the break.

Gavin POV

Hank and Connor are out on their lunch break, I took mine about an hour ago, I'm reviewing evidence now and closely watching the phone for a possible lead on Trojan. The last time we saw her or anything had happened was last week at the Lieutenant's house. Nothing else has shown up. I open up the map again, she was headed for the Lt's house last week and nothing new has shown up so there's not much to go off of now.

I hear screaming "Someone help please! Someone took my sister!"

I run out to the entrance, it's a boy, maybe 12-13, he's crying. I run up to him and kneel in front of him.

"Hey hey hey it's ok, calm down. My name is Detective Gavin Reed, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

He looks up and me and between his sniffles manages to get out, "It was a lady, she... she had purple hair, she um... she had a... a black jacket... she just took my sister and... and just ran off."

I nod "Ok. How old is your sister?"

"she's 10... she was wearing a... a white shirt that said um... god what did it say? Um... something about dreams... she has... she has blonde hair in two braids... green eyes... um... her name's Lucille."

"Ok kid-"

"Steven"

"Okay Steven, I'm gonna call my partner and I'm gonna need you to tell him exactly what you told me ok? Come inside and sit in the back room, there's a TV and some sodas in the fridge. If you need anything just call me."

He nods and I walk him into the back room.

I take out my radio, "Anderson, Connor, there's a situation here. Has to do with Trojan, think you should get back here and check it out."

Connor POV

We rush back to the police station, the boy is sitting in the back room where there's usually officers having a chat and drinking coffee while on break. Now it's just Steven Henderson by himself with a soda and an old notebook, drawing. The Lieutenant and officer Reed are talking. I haven't been paying too much attention, something seems off about the boy and I can't quite place it. He just seems... too calm.

Officer Reed turns to me,

"Hey can you go talk to him? He hasn't said anything else to me since I took him back there. And for the love of god, please don't use all that protocol crap, he's a kid, just... be nice."

I nod, "Officer, I do know how to sound like a normal human when I would like to."

Reed rolls his eyes and mumbles something sounding like, "Then why don't you do it more often, idiot?"

I walk into the room and close the door. I grab a chair and sit on it with my elbows resting on the back of the chair, which I have facing the boy. I really hope I pass for a human enough not to scare the boy.

"Hi Steven. I'm Connor, Detective Reed's partner. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened with your sister?"

He looks up from his notebook. He's stopped crying, which I find odd since he ran in here less than 15 minutes ago. You'd figure he'd be more upset that his sister was kidnapped. Also where's his parental figure?

"Hi Connor. Sure, we were walking from the park over to the bakery across the street when all of a sudden this lady pushed me over and grabbed Lucille.' He shows me his scraped elbow as proof of him being pushed over, 'She ran away and I ran here, which is where I found officer Reed and now you I guess."

I take a notepad out of my pocket and write everything down. I had it all memorized anyways but I'm trying to pass for a human.

"Steven. Can you tell me where your parents are?"

He scooches forward, "It's just me and Lucille, So how did you become a policeman Connor?"

The question takes me by surprise a bit. I've never had much interaction with children before so these types of questions confuse me at times.

"Well...' What can I come up with that doesn't sound like I'm a prototype android '... the man that... relatively raised me, Lt. Hank Anderson is a policeman as well... he... um... got me into it I guess."

Steven tilts his head, "It sounds like your lying. I recognize you actually. You're that police android from the news last November. I knew your name sounded familiar, you're the one that hacked into the cyberlife tower and got all the androids out after making friends with Markus instead of arresting him like you were supposed to. You fought a different version of yourself in the tower and save the Lieutenant. Weren't you also almost taken over by that programme? What was it called... Amanda?"

I almost stand up in shock.

"Steven... how do you know all this? No one knows any of this."

He laughs... His voice suddenly changes, it sounds so wrong it almost hurts. His mouth is no longer moving but I hear his voice in my head

"Silly Connor... I know everything about you. You told me. Remember? Wait... we fixed you so you probably don't remember. That programme got all mixed up so we had to fix you anyways, we didn't want to break the second best android to have been created."

The sound of his voice hurts so much I fall off my chair trying to cover my ears, but his voice is in my head. There's nothing I can do to make it stop. He yanks my hand away from my ear, his hand turns white. I barely have enough time to open my mouth before everything turns white.

Hank POV

I'm outside talking to Gavin while Connor is in the room talking with the boy. We're looking for the records on his sister but we're not finding any birth records or anything on a Lucille Henderson. It's strange, almost as if she didn't exist. I hear a crash come from the back room.

"Lieutenant!"

I've never heard him sound that scared before. I run to the back room with my gun drawn and run to the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ooooh. Things are getting interesting, hopefully

I should be updating on here a little faster than on since the chapters are already written until I catch up with myself on both sites.

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5!


	6. Don't let it leave the building

Chapter 6

 _Hey guys! Thanks so much for the new reads on chapter 5. It's been one of my best chapters uploaded yet and I hope you all enjoy the new chapters to come and hopefully they'll get better as we go along cause I'm now getting into the good stuff. I also just realized I gave Reed the wrong rank as he's a detective and I've been calling him an officer so that's gonna change in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy chapter 6_

 **Unknown POV**

As I'm watching through his eyes I see the android on the floor, it's hands clasped over its ears. I hear it scream for help. None will come in time. I've made sure of that.

"Finish it."

Through his eyes I see his hand take the androids wrist and yank it away. His hand turns white and I see the android shut down before it can scream again, its LED shuts off. I wait 5 seconds… 10 seconds.

The LED turns back on. I hear banging on the door, the android hasn't opened its eyes yet, its LED a sky blue.

"Let them in,' I sneer as I shut the camera off, 'you know what to do."

 **Hank POV**

I yank on the door handle but it's locked from inside. I bang on the door

"Connor? Connor talk to me! What's happening in there?! Answer me dammit! Reed help me kick the door down."

We both back up and kick the door at the same time. Steven is standing over Connor's limp body, his hand an android white color.

"What did you do to him?!"

Steven looks up

"I merely helped him. As I'll help you."

A sickening ring fills the room as the boy starts morphing into something else. It gets taller, its hair color changes to a brown with bleached ends and its clothes change to a Black Sabbath loose tank and ripped jeans with a pair of dark brown combat boots. The pale skin tone the boy had changes to an olive skin tone with middle eastern features. I can't quite pinpoint the gender of the android but I'm leaning towards girl. The eerie ringing stops as the androids stopped changing.

I point my gun directly at its face.

"who the fuck are you and what did you do to Connor?"

It smiles, "you'll get to know me soon enough. All you need to know now is my name. Aimiah (Ay-mee-ah). Come Connor, we're leaving now."

Connors eyes open but they're a different colour now. Instead of the usual brown, they're a pale blue, like his LED. He looks over at me then back at what's their face. I step in front of Connor

"You're not walking out of this room Connor. I won't let you leave with whatever the hell that is."

He shakes his head and starts pushing past me to walk out. I shove him back and he pushes me over, knocking my head against the wall. I get back up, I might be bleeding, I'm not sure but I really don't care at the moment. As Connor and the other android, I think it's an android I'm not sure, walk out I aim my gun at the android and fire. Connor jumps in the way, getting shot in the shoulder.

"Goddammit. Reed lock the building down. We get this dam android and we could use it to find Trojan."

 **Reed POV**

I run over to the alarm and push the button. I see the window defenses start to shut and the door lock. The android turns around.

"Smart, very smart. Unfortunately, Detroit police never set up defenses against attacks from the inside."

It pulls something out of its pocket and throws it in the direction of the main power control. Another one in our direction. I recognize it immediately.

"Anderson!"

One grenade blows out the power control, the whole building goes dark and the outer defenses shut off. The other going off a few feet in front of us, blowing out the windows and any other glass surface within a 6-foot radius. I feel my own body blown backward, my back hitting the tile floor. I open my eyes to see the android leaving the office area. We have 60 seconds until the emergency power comes on. 60 seconds to stall the android and Connor. I pull my gun from it's holster and start firing, not even hearing the gun over the adrenaline that's taking over my body.

Every bullet misses as the two androids start to make their way outside. The power box catches fire, smoke begins to fill the main room. Anderson is still on the floor. Shit, I stand up and nearly scream as a streak of pain runs down my calf. I look down to see a large shard of glass running through my leg. I continue standing up and limp forward, I see two more officers start to stand up.

"Don't let that android out of the building!"

I keep shooting towards the front door but the smoke is so thick I can't see more than three feet ahead of me anymore. I lower my gun and drop to the floor, another bolt of pain shoots through my leg as the glass moves out of position slightly. The sound of sirens starts to fade out, I can't tell if they're driving past the precinct or I'm blacking out. I see two figures run towards me, everything sort of blurring together.

I sit bolt upright, the sound of heels rings next to me.

"Dr. He's up."

My eyes adjust to everything around me and I look around. I immediately recognize I'm in a hospital.

A doctor walks in, "Hello Detective Reed. I'm doctor Murphy, your sister will be here shortly I'm just here to make sure everything is running as it should be."

I open my mouth and try to speak. No sound comes out

"Your throat is going to be sore from all the smoke inhalation, I'll get you some tea, that should help your throat heal up faster. If you're going to as about Lieutenant Anderson, he's fine, he woke up about 10 minutes ago. When you're able to speak again Captain Fowler would like to ask you a few questions as to what happened at the precinct. Your change of clothes are in that bag if you would like to get changed. Oh and… I recommend using the crutches for a while."

I look over and see a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. I reach over and take them. I stand up and almost immediately fall over. I look down to see multiple bandages wrapped around my leg. I make my way over to the bag and into the bathroom. A few minutes later I step out to see my sister sitting on the chair in the room with her daughter on her lap.

"Gavin! What happened?! The doctor said the precinct was attacked, someone blew up the power control and set the building on fire."

She stands in front of me, arms crossed, she sounds more worried than anything, her forehead creasing the way it does when she's worried and tries to sound mad.

"Say something, Gavin."

I point at my throat and hear a soft "oh" as she looks down.

"That's right, doctor said you wouldn't be able to talk much for a few hours while your throat heals up."

I nod grab the notepad and pen sitting on the table. I quickly scribble down a few words as my niece tries to play with my jeans

I'm ok if that's what you're asking.

She sighs in relief as I write down a question on the paper.

How's Lieutenant Anderson?

She looks towards the door.

"I didn't get to see much. Couple stitches on his cheek but he's awake. Very quiet compared to his usual self."

I nod. It'd make sense, Connor was like the son Hank didn't get to raise, he even looks like Cole and now he was… brainwashed? Reprogrammed? I'm not sure.

 **Unknown POV**

I watch through the camera as Aimiah drags the android down an alley. He's shut down for now so he doesn't see how to get to the base but that means I'll have to fix his feet and change his clothes, his uniform is too obvious.

"Turn left here."

Aimiah opens a door and heads in. I hear the door close outside. I stand from my chair and head into the main room.

I step out to see Connor's limp body sitting on a chair, his jacket singed and jeans torn up from being dragged. There are a few holes in his shoes and Thyrium dripping through one of them.

"Get some clothes from the back room. I'm going to reprogram his appearance a bit so he's not as recognizable."

Aimiah nods and walks away. I walk to the back of the chair and move Connor's hair around a bit until I find a small button on the back of his head. After clicking the button, a small panel opens up on the back of his head. I pull the cable out and attach it to my computer. After messing around a bit I see the freckles on his face disappear and his hair change from a light brown to an obsidian black. I take the cable and put it back into his head and close the panel. Sadly, androids are programmed so that their physical features such as face shape, height and gender can't be changed. So hair colour, freckles and eye colour are all I can do.

Aimiah walks back in with a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved black collar shirt and a leather jacket. Very similar dress style to what she wears but it'll work.

"Wake him up."

Aimiah mods and puts two fingers on Connors' forehead. His eyes open, still the same pale blue.

"Samael,' he turns to me, 'go change, we have work to do."

He nods, picks up the clothes, and leaves the room.

 _Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, the end of 2018 was a HUGE mess for me. I think I rewrote this chapter at least 4 times. However, since it's a new year I am trying to be less judgmental of my work and more punctual with uploads. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_


	7. Colombian Police, now Detroit Police

_Hi everyone! We finally hit 1,000 reads! Thanks so much for the reads and again, I'm so sorry for the long wait for chapters, inspiration and time have been a little difficult to find with the massive change that's happened in my life. Regardless, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy_

 **Hank POV:**

It's been two weeks since Connor was taken by that thing. I know Trojan is behind it, I just know it. I left the hospital a day after the explosion. Reed is off duty for another week cause he broke his Tibia _(shin bone for ppl who might not know)_ and I'm stuck doing his work until he comes back. Some new girl showed up about three days ago, she seems nice I guess, very different from androids but that's expected since she's human. She's quiet too and doesn't speak fluent english. So naturally, I got landed with watching her, and she's all over me being late and smelling like beer. Every morning "Lt. Anderson, you can not arrive to work every day late and smelling como fuiste de parranda every night." I have no fucking clue what those spanish words mean but I'm assuming they mean drinking.

"Anderson, Carrillo, my office." I slunk over to Captain Fowler's office and step inside. Carrillo is standing with her hands behind her by the door, I cannot believe how uptight she is. "There's been a sighting of an android that looks like it could be corporal Anderson by the spare parts store that the androids broke into last year," Carrillo looks over at me in surprise, "I want you two to go check it out." I nod and step outside. Carrillo comes out a few seconds later. "The fuck was that look for?" She turns to me, "Forgive me Lieutenant, I didn't know you had a son, it rather surprised me." I step back, "He's not my…" I… I don't want to deny it, he's almost like the Cole I didn't get to raise. Hell, he even looks like him. "It's ok, if I had known about him sooner I wouldn't have been so harsh on you. It must be hard to have a son involved with the criminal you're trying to catch." Holy shit, she doesn't know he's an android. Well that, that kinda changes things, and explains them too. "Doesn't matter, let's go ask around."

When we arrive to the store I walk inside, "excuse me," I hold up a picture of Connor, "You haven't seen this android walking around here have you? He was here about an hour ago." "I'm sorry, my shift just started and the person before me left a few minutes ago. We can go check the security cameras for you if you'd like?" I shake my head, "No it's fine. Thank you though." I walk outside to see Carrillo talking to a lady down the street at a bracelet stand, the lady nods and points further down the street. Carrillo comes back over, smiling "Good news, the lady saw Cppl. Anderson walking down Banks street about an hour ago." I nod, "That's great and all but we don't know where he went." She shrugs, "We will head down there in a minute. For now let's get something to eat, I haven't eaten since this morning." I check my watch, it's about 3:30, guess we can eat something.

We stop at a sandwich store about a block down the way Connor went. "So Carrillo," "please call me Valen, if we're gonna be working together we should get comfortable using our names." "All right, Valen, what made you come to Detroit anyway? And join Detroit police for that matter. It's obvious you're not from around so why pick Detroit?" She tilts her head, "Honestly, I came here from Colombia because it was a place to get a new start. I was Colombian police down there for 13 years, and moved to Detroit two years ago, I couldn't stay in Medellin any longer, I came down here and got my citizenship, joined the police academy to keep doing what I loved, and joined Detroit police." I nod, "Mind if I ask why you left... Medellin was it?" "Sure, I lived with my family in a not so nice part of Medellin, lot's of crime. I worked in that area quite often, mainly to catch common criminals and occasionally drug dealers, who are not as common in Medellin anymore as they were in the 1990's. I found an underlying drug corporation, and in my work to dissolve the group, they found out who I was and attacked my family, they killed everyone, leaving me hospitalized for weeks. I left the police a year later after finally dissolving the corporation. I had nothing there and could not walk around my Communa without seeing what happened to my family. So I moved here." "Wow, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." A single tear rolls down her face "It's something I haven't spoken about since it happened, I came here to do my job better than I could there, to save families. I never want to feel defenseless in helping someone again."

I sit back, I'm almost at a loss for words, I knew about Colombia's situation, hell, anyone you ask will immediately say drugs when you mention Colombia, but I never actually sat back and thought about what it did to the country itself, to the people who aren't involved, cause not everyone is. It's hard to hear, Carrillo leans forward "Anway, tell me about you lieutenant, why'd you join the police? I've read your achievements, they're quite amazing." "Well, I grew up in an iffy part of Detroit, seeing what crime did to people quite often, I decided to help." "What made you so passionate about catching Red Ice dealers?" I look down at my coffee, "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, we should probably go find Corporal Anderson, I will see you at the car."

 **Valen POV**

Hank is difficult to deal with, I will admit that. Something happened to him that made him start drinking, something he refuses to speak about. He is easy to talk to though, he's quiet… for the most part, and he listens, not like most gringos I've met who will jump to conclusions and jokes when I mention where I am from. I feel sorry he has to watch his son become a criminal in this way. I hope we find him soon. Hank comes outside, I smile and step into the car, "Let's go see what we can find."

 _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! And I hope you enjoy my new character. I am not making a love interest for Hank, especially someone who's young enough to be his daughter (she's only 36 btw for anyone who might be interested). However she is meant to kinda humanize him, remind him that there are other people in the force fighting for something too, Hank lost what he joined the police for overtime and she's gonna try and remind him of that. Glad no one minds the little Colombian stereotype breaking there. As a Colombian who has seen a lot of racism from americans and people jumping to assume most, if not all of us are associated with drug dealers in one way or another, I thought I'd write in a story for her that demonstrates what drugs does to families who live in those countries. Both Hank and Valen lost their families to drugs in different ways and I thought it'd be cool to write about how each method of drug loss affects a person. Anyways, I'll try to get chapter 8 up soon._


	8. He's been missing for 2 weeks though

**Aimiah POV:**

I look into the mirror at my reflection. So many android parts all put into one body. Alana is truly a genius at engineering; she'll perfect Samael too one day, and later, all androids will be like me.

I walk out into the main room, a large main area that was once home to a large bottle factory. It still smells of burning glass and wood in here. Alana is standing behind a shut down Samael, wiping his memory chip. She does that every time he comes back from a mission. Should he ever gets caught, the police won't have any information aside from the one objective he remembers. It's quite smart actually. She's decided to be more careful since last time. "Done. Aimiah, come join me. I'm about to start the first modification." This is going to be interesting, I've never seen her do this with another android, she didn't activate me until I was completed so I never saw her modify me either.

We walk into her study, the room that once belonged to the owner of the factory. There's a small, worn down desk there. Alana just has her laptop on there. In a chair on the other side of the room is an android exoskeleton, simply an android without it's human appearances or modified white cover. You can see all the wires underneath the plastic cover. Alana takes a screwdriver and disconnects the arm from the elbow down. "Why don't you just modify Samael's arm rather than replacing it with this one?" Alana connects the arm to her computer, "Because his is already programmed to have a certain shape and appearance, this one hasn't been programmed with anything, so I can implement my own programme into it without any problems. Besides, my own programme is too advanced for pre-coded parts." I nod and watch as she plugs the programme she spent years working on into the arm. The hands shape begins to mold into a small, feminine hand, then into a prosthetic hand, and finally into a white males hand. "There we go, now we can replace Samael's right arm with this one. I also included all his old programming so he can probe memories and hack machinery like he could before. He'll have my most advanced model arm yet."

I look down at my own hands, their slim fingers and long, red nails that I choose to keep on them. I can't probe memories, but I don't need that, I'm not an investigative android. All I do is complete all the tasks Samael can't. We're two sides of a coin, working in perfect order. I look back up to see Alana finish replacing Samael's arm and waking him up. "You two have work to do, but first, test your hand out." Samael looks down at his hand, I don't think he knows what he' supposed to do. "Change it to look like my hand." Samael looks at my hand, then looks down at his own as it changes to look like mine. His eyes widen in surprise. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it in time. For now you won't need it, right now all I need is your old name, Corporal Anderson." He nods and stands up. I follow him out the door.

Samael pulls the car over. I wish I had learned to drive, doesn't matter now, we have a job to do. I step out of the car alongside Samael. I like my clothes choice, it fits him better than that dull, grey uniform. Grey suits him, I won't deny that; but it looks much nicer as a tie with that black shirt. Samael nods towards our objective, "Good, you found them already. You know what to do." He nods and walks toward Jessica and Molly Reed.

 **Jessica Reed POV:**

"Stay where I can see you Molly!" She can't sit still some days. I stand up to start walking to the side of the park she's at when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Oh my god…" Corporal Anderson smiles. "Cor… Corporal Anderson. But… How? You've been missing for two weeks. Why are you… here?" He shrugs and extends his arm, "Do you… do you want me to take it?" He nods and smiles again. I wrap my arm around his and we start walking towards where Molly is playing. "Corporal, I should call Lieutenant Anderson. He'll be thrilled to hear I found you. Or well, you found me." He shakes his head and looks over to where Molly is talking to another girl about her age. "Corporal," He turns to me, "Can… can you speak? As in is your voice working?" He looks down and shakes his head. "Oh… I see, did… whoever take you… take your voice too?" He nods, "Oh I'm so sorry. Here, I… I should call Lieutenant Anderson, he's been really worried about you." I start to pull my phone out of my purse when he takes my arm and points to an ice cream stand, "I… I don't understand?" He points to Molly then to the stand. "Oh. Are you inviting her to an ice cream?" He nods and smiles. I nod and we start to walk over, I take one last look at Molly real quick, she's playing tag with that little girl. Connor walks up to the stand and points to the chocolate-vanilla swirl cone.

Something seems off, Connor never smiles this much, and if he's just escaped kidnapping why is he dressed up? And why did he come to me first? I feel another tap on my shoulder, I turn to Connor who has a look of concern, "I'm fine. Just… thinking about something." He nods and hands me the Ice Cream.

 **Aimiah POV:**

Connor is distracting the mother, I can go talk to the girl now. I shape into a little girl and change into the extra clothes I brought with me. I pull my hair into two braids and walk towards Molly. "Hi! I'm Gina. What's your name?" She turns towards me and smiles "I'm Molly. I was playing hide and seek with those boys over there if you want to join?" I nod "Sure, lets go!" She takes my hand and runs me over to the group "Everyone, this is Gina." I wave. Two of the boys smile and the third looks away, I snatch a quick look at Samael who's managed to stop Jessica with her back turned. He's smiling, it looks sort of cute. "Come on Gina, we need to hide!" She takes my hand and runs down the path a little bit. "No wait! I have a better hiding spot. It's right down here by the tree and gazebo." I point down towards where the car is, "Ooh! That's good, they'll never find us there!" I take her wrist and run her down there. I can see Samael from here, he's… buying ice cream? Not bad… keeps her distracted long enough for me to get Molly to the car. "So Gina? Which one of the adults is your mom? Or dad?" Shit… why do little kids always ask these questions? Ummm… "That one. Over there talking with the lady by the ice cream." Molly's face lights up "Really?! He's talking with my mom!" "Wow! Maybe we can ask to hang out some time! Look! They're getting too close, we should move over there a little bit." She looks at the car, "Are you sure? It's too close to that car. I might get in trouble." I shake my head, "No you'll be fine, that's my dads car." She smiles a bit, "Ok, we can go." As soon as I get her close enough I cover her mouth and pull her into the car.

 **Jessica POV:**

After taking the Ice Cream I turn back towards Molly and the kids she's playing with. A few boys are looking around, I don't see the girl she was running with… or Molly. "Molly? Molly! Come on Molly we're going home!" Fear starts creeping up in my chest, "Corporal Anderson can you see…" he's gone too. I run around the park calling for Molly, she's not here. Oh God, what do I do? "Molly! Come on Molly this isn't funny. Molly!"

 **Gavin POV:**

I look over from the TV to see my phone going off on the coffee table. It's Jessica. I pick up the phone and answer, "Hey Jess what's up?" I hear panting over the speaker, "It's Molly, she's gone!" I lean forward "What do you mean gone?" "I… I don't know, I saw her running around with some kids, then Corporal Anderson started trying to talk to me and… " I stand up "Hang on. Connor? Connor's been missing for two weeks that can't have been him." "I know… but it was, and there was something off about him… he was, he was way too dressed up and he wasn't speaking a word. But he started trying to talk to me and when I turned to look back at Molly she was gone." I make my way out to the car, "Ok I'm on my way to the precinct. Just meet me there ok? We'll find Molly."


	9. Good, so here

_Hi everyone. I am so so so sorry for going so long without updating, the end of the school year was crazy but I'm out of school now so I'll hopefully have more time to write new chapters and get them out. I'm trying to write things I'm happy with and that takes a little time so thank you for being so patient. I also apologise if the plot has gone everywhere a bit, I lost my old rough draft so I'm in the process of writing a new one where the plot turns out better and it's hopefully more organised so the fanfic turns out better. I know DBH has kinda gone out of style after so much time, so I wanna thank the people who have kept reading and I hope I can make you proud with this fanfic. Oh! Before I forget, there's gonna be some changes in the previous chapters, mostly just grammar or structure mistakes but if there's any actual content changes that'll help the plotline better I will let you guys know in the next update. Thanks again guys!_

 **Gavin POV:**

I rush into the precinct as fast as I can with my messed up leg and push past the front desk worker as she tries to tell me that the offices are still in pieces, I need to find Anderson. I rush into Captain Fowler's office, there's no doors anymore so I don't bother knocking. "Reed? The hell are you doing here, you're not supposed to come back till next week."

"Look that doesn't matter. Where's Anderson, I need to talk to him." Fowler leans back in his chair in surprise,

"He should be in the back with the new detective, detective Carrillo. We've had to move the desks and what's left of the computers back there while the main area gets rebuilt."

"All right, thanks." I make my way to the back where Anderson is sitting in a desk, across from him is a woman, she's got light tan coloured skin and long, dark brown hair tightly pulled back, probably the new detective.

"Anderson. Problem, cafeteria, now." he jumps as I start talking.

"Christ Reed, what the fuck are you doing here?" "Now dammit!" He stands up, "Ok, ok."

We make our way to the cafeteria. "How's the leg?"

Really? That's what he's asking about? "That doesn't matter now. It's Molly. Connor took her, he had that… that thing from the attack with him. Connor seemed to have been distracting Jess while that goddamn thing took her." Anderson backs up,

"woah slow down, who the fuck is Molly? And Connor? We haven't seen him in over a week and even then we didn't even see him, a camera caught him walking out of a store. Why the hell would he show up and show his face to someone we don't even know?"

"Wow. How drunk were you that day? Molly's my niece and Jess is my sister, idiot. And Connor showed up and took my niece and I swear if anything happens to her not just Trojan is gonna end up with a bullet between her eyes."

"Ok calm down Reed, Connor is not controlling his own actions so there's no need to kill him. He doesn't even kill the spiders around the house, much less hurt a kid. Look, just call your sister and get her over here and we need to talk about this."

I hear rapid footsteps and the receptiontionist,

"Miss please, you can't be back here, it's under construction and you need an appointment. Miss!" I turn to see my sister rushing into the main area with the receptionist walking anxiously behind her, "Detectives I'm so sorry, she just ran in without even stopping at the desk. I didn't get to call security so I ran after her myself."

Anderson puts his hand up, "It's all right, she's detective Reed's sister, we were expecting her. I'm sorry, Reed should've let you know." She nods, apologizes again and leaves the room.

I turn to him and Jess "Ok Jess, you need to tell us everything that happened. In detail."

She's been crying, "Ok, um… well we were at the park, and, and then suddenly Connor showed up. He was wearing a… a black shirt with a black suit jacket on top, I thought it looked way too formal compared to what he usually wears, he was smiling a lot too which seemed off to me. Afterwards I looked over to where Molly was, she was playing with this little girl. Connor then pointed to Molly and then to the ice cream stand nearby, offering to buy her ice cream I guess. After he bought the ice cream I turned to look for Molly but both her and the other girl were gone. When I turned back around to ask Connor to help me look her had disappeared too. That's when I called you and came here as fast as I could. How could I let him distract me like that?! Someone took my little girl and I can't live if something happens to her because I let a stupid android distract me!"

Anderson takes her shoulder, "Ma'am, we'll find Molly. Carrillo!"

"¿Sí?"

"Can you come here and stay with Ms. Reed while her brother and I check for any security footage near the park?"

Carrillo stands up and walks over to Jess, "Hello Miss, do you want to tell me about your daughter? She seems like a interesting girl." Jess nods and the two walk towards the front of the precinct. Anderson and I walk to the back room where the only surviving computers are.

I sit down and turn the computer on, "You know what park she's talking about?"

I nod, "Yeah, I take Molly to it all the time." As look for any security footage near the park I start to think about that little girl. Jess kept pointing out this one girl but didn't say it was a friend. Was it some kid she has just met at the park? Why did the girl disappear too? Why did Connor disappear after Molly did… hang on. I open the footage of a camera across the street from the park, ""Anderson. It's them." We watch as the other girl pulls Molly into a car, Connor walks up soon after and sits into the front seat.

"Check for the license plate number, maybe we can track the car."

I try to zoom in on the license plate, it's been blurred. "Shit, they hacked the cameras, you can't see it."

Hank straightens out, "are there any other cameras where we can track the car from?"

I look back at the screen, "Lemme check."

 **Aimiah POV**

I drag the girl into the warehouse. She's been trying to fight the entire time, unfortunately for her, it's completely pointless. The girl has no strength, but after all, she is a child. I force her into a chair and tie her hands behind her. Samael steps in after us, he stands by the door with is hands folded in front of him, he still has that soldier-like behaviour I hate so much, but Alana says there's not much I can do about it.

"Who are you?! Let me go!" I shoot a warning glance at her as Alana walks out from her workplace,

"so this is the girl?" I nod. "Good, we need her. Hello, My name is Alana, but most people know me as Trojan. Now, I need your help. Can I ask for your name?"

The girl looks up with pure hatred in her eyes "Why do you care?"

Alana bends over, "because I need something, and only you can help me get it. Now let's try again, what's your name?"

She looks down at her feet, "Molly. Why do you need specifically me?"

Alana straightens out again, "because you know the people that are where I'm going, and you're going to distract them for me while I get what I need."

"I won't help you, that's stealing and stealing is bad." She tries to shake out of her chair. I raise my hand and slap her across the face, with a yelp she calms back down. Samael takes a step forward, after a second of staring daggers at him, he backs up again.

Alana kneels in front of the girl, "listen sweetheart, I just need you to go in there and talk to them, keep them busy while I get what I need."

She looks back up at Alana, "I said no. I won't help you because you're a bad person!" I raise my hand to slap her again, Samael steps in front of her, blocking me.

"How dare you?" I sneer as I take his shoulders and shove him to the ground, his face hits the edge of a table and thyrium spills on the corner of the table and slightly onto the floor. Alana stands up.

"That's enough! Both of you! We don't need this stupidity. Aimiah, you did this. Go clean the table and floor up."

Samael stands back up, pulls his jacket back into place and walks into the back room to clean the gash on his face. Odd, that should have healed up quickly, unless the plating underneath was cut too. In that case it would take longer or even "scar" as the humans call it.

*author note here, sorry for interrupting, I'm not 100% sure how Android injuries and healing works so I'm kinda trying to come up with something that would seem reasonable. If anyone knows how it works could you please let me know? I don't wanna have wrong info on here. Thanks!*

Alana walks back up to the girl, "listen. If you don't help me, I'm gonna have to ask your Android friend Connor to pay a visit to your mom and uncle. Would you like that?"

Almost vibrating, the girl shakes her head, "o-ok. I'll help you. Just please don't hurt my mom."

Alana stands back up and smiles, "Good, so here's what you need to do…."


	10. Connor?

_Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait, I need to stop using moving as an excuse but I literally moved states again XD. To be completely honest I've lost some of my interest in the game but I really want to finish this for everyone. This chapter is frankly a little rushed so I can get to the next one that'll definitely be a ton better, I'm just terrible at transitions. So without further adue (not sure if that's how you spell it), here's chapter 10, hope you enjoy. Oh before I forget. I'd really appreciate it if the "hook up" dm's stopped. I'm not a boy either so you're looking for the wrong person. Look for someone you know, not a stranger on the internet. Stay safe guys._

 **Hank POV**

Reed and I keep looking through the computer and the city's security cameras for any evidence of Connor or the car, nothing. An officer comes running into the back room.

"Lieutenant, Detective. You're needed at the front. It's important."

I look at Reed who shrugs his shoulders. We both stand up and start walking towards the front.

As we reach the front desk I see Reed's sister on her knees in front of someone. Reed runs forward and drops to his knees, wrapping Molly and Jess in a hug.

"Molly! Where have you been?! Are you ok? What happened?"

They both let go of the girl.

Carrillo comes up next to me, "Is it not strange that she appears here with nothing wrong? It doesn't seem right."

"Just… let them have their moment. We'll figure that out afterwards."

Molly looks away from Jess and Reed and turns over to me. She walks over and grabs the cuff of my jacket, trying to pull me away.

"What's wrong?"

She keeps tugging on my jacket, silent. I look over at Jess and Gavin, who both look as confused as I am. After another moment I let her guide me away from the group.

I kneel down, "What's wrong?"

She starts crying, "She… she said she'd hurt my mom if I said anything."

"Look, nothing is going to happen to her while she's here. Your mom is safe and so are you. Tell me what's going on."

She looks up from her shoes, "the android…"

"The girl or the boy?"

"The boy. He's… he's here. He wants to take something. He's the one that brought me here. The lady said I had to distract you while he took something."

I can't believe it. Connor? Here? What's he doing here? More importantly, what does he need here?

"Ok, I'm gonna tell your uncle and I promise you nothing will happen to your mom. Thank you for telling me this. I promise we'll catch them."

She nods and runs back to her mom. I stand up as Carrillo and Reed walk over.

"Connor's here."

Reed takes a step back, "What?! Why?"

"He needs something. We can't let Trojan know we know. She threatened your sister."

"That bitch. I swear to god she even tries to touch Jess or Molly again and I swear I'll-"

"Calm down Detective, nothing will happen to them. I can stay with them if you like." Carrillo nods towards Jess and Molly.

"Thank you so much."

Carrillo smiles, "Of course, we take care of each other right?"

I nod, "Reed you're still in crutches, there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk around this place. Go check the cameras," I hand him a radio, "lemme know as soon as you see something."

We all walk in our separate directions as I make my way towards the cells and the morgue.

Once I reach the cells I start to walk past each one, making my way to the morgue in the very back of the precinct. I walk past the back exit, the door's slightly pushed open. He came in through this way, how'd he not set an alarm off? Does he still have his keycard? I reach the morgue and open the door, I feel my eyes widen. Connor turns around with a small container in his hands.

"Connor…"

He pulls a gun out and aims right at me.

"Listen, kid, just put the gun down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I notice a long, deep gash across his face, "Jesus, son, what did they do to you?"

He doesn't budge, keeping the gun fixed on me. I start to take a step forward,

"I'm not calling anyone, no one knows you're here. Just put the gun down and we can talk. It's me, Hank."

His hand falters once I say my name. I take another step forward, "I know you're being forced to do this. You don't want to do what you've been doing. Just… let me help."

He lets me take his arm as I push the gun downwards. His mouth opens but no sound leaves it. This actually hurts to see. Suddenly I hear a small noise, "H… Hank?"

A small gasp escapes me, "Yeah. It's me."

A smile spreads across his face. Suddenly his head drops and his LED goes dark.

"Connor? Son, what's wrong?"

He looks up, nothing behind his eyes. Connor raises the gun again but this time I feel a flash of cold metal hit my face and I feel my body follow my head to the floor. I sit up to see Connor rushing out the door and to the back exit. I chase after him outside, by the time I get the back door open he's gone. I forgot how fast he runs.

Once back inside the precinct, Reed comes up to me, "did you find him?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"He got away. He took something from the morgue, I almost managed to get him to stop but I'm not sure what happened. He… he said my name then went limp. When he opened his eyes again… it's like he was just a shell."

Reed shakes his head, "Look, we'll find him again. The important thing is no one got hurt."

"I know we'll find him. I left one of those new trackers on him. Time to see if they actually work."


	11. You can't die on us, not today

_Hey guys! Honestly pretty excited for this chapter and the next. Hope it goes well, it's the longest and hopefully best written in terms of plotline, I struggled a bit describing some of the scenes but hopfully that doesn't damage the experience too much. I wanna try and get these up faster considering there was a like 7 month period between chapters 9 and 10 and I really don't want to do that again. Also we reached 2,000 reads! It means a ton to me so thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy Chapter 11._

 **Hank POV**

The tracker led us to an abandoned warehouse. Captain Fowler has me, Reed and Carrillo leading a SWAT team of 9 into the place to arrest Trojan and finally end all this shitshow. The cars all approach the warehouse, I step out followed by Carrillo and Reed.

"Ok, so this is it. What's the play Anderson?"

I turn back towards the team, "Ok, the main target is Trojan, she is considered armed and highly dangerous. Lethal force is allowed but our preference is that everyone leaves this building alive. Remember one of our own is in there and there may be hostages. Carrillo, Reed and one more go through the back, another 3 check the perimiter. The rest of you, through the front with me."

We all take out our guns and double check our ammo before we walk up to the front door. As I reach the door I feel the anxiety rising up in my throat. I haven't done something like this in a while, never with someone like family inside. I kick the door and we all rush in.

"DPD come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

I keep my gun raised as I walk into the main area of the warehouse. As we walk up I see Trojan standing in the middle of the room, her arm wrapped around Connor, a gun to his head.

I cock my gun and take aim, "Put the gun down Alana! There's no way you're leaving this building!"

"I can't get a clear shot Lieutenant."

Shit. I slowly take a step forward

"Not nother inch Lieutenant," she props the gun against his temple, "you can't replace him and you know it."

I lower my gun a bit, "Connor. Hey it's me. It's Hank. Look kid, I know you're in there. I just need you to remember. Remember when you met me? You bought me that drink, you spent the entire revolution period dealing with my shit. You put up with me and even risked your life for me at the cyberlife warehouse. You brought out all those androids that led the police to surrender. You went deviant and turned the whole revolution around. You got me to stop drinking, you got me to move to a nicer place. You took care of Sumo, he misses you by the way. You learned what it meant to be alive, you learned to love thanks to Sumo. You gave me the chance to love the son that was taken away from me."

I see something change in his eyes, "Hank?"

"Yeah, kid it's me."

"Where am-"

"Stop!" Trojan hits Connor in the back of the head with the gun. He lifts his eyes again and the hope that was in them dissapeared.

"His memory is gone, he doesn't know who you are, what you're saying. He is only Samael now."

I put my gun back up, "Let. Him. Go."

I look behind Trojan to see Reed aim his gun at the freak android, the android turns around and pulls its hands into a fist. Reed drops his gun in time to dodge a punch and throw one back.

 **Valen POV**

I follow Detective Reed into the back of the building, as we go in I see Lieutenant Anderson talking to the suspect, She has a gun aimed around an android. I look over at the Lieutenant who has been trying to keep Trojan distracted.

"... you gave me the chance to love the son that was taken away from me."

¿what? ¿His son? ¿Is an android though, isn't it?

I walk slowly towards Trojan when I see detective Reed try to keep the other android busy.

 **Hank POV**

I see Valen walk past Reed towards Trojan. Her gun aimed straight at Trojan's head. I turn back to Connor, slowly taking another step forward.

"I told you, come any closer and I'll put a bullet in him. Don't fucking test me Lieutenant!"

I step back, I look over again to see Reed get thrown by the android. He hits a wall and collapses onto the floor, the android turns to see Valen, who was inches away from having her gun against Trojan's head. The android grabs her by the tac. vest and rip it off. I hear a yelp come from Valen as the android grabs her shoulder and pulls her arm back. Trojan lets go of Connor and turns to Valen.

"Trojan stop!"

"Stay out of this Lieutenant!"

 **Valen POV**

Trojan tilts her gun down towards me, "You really tried, you left Colombia and came all the way here to redeem yourself only to fail again. It's a shame, really."

I look up at Trojan, " _Perra hijueputa, vas a podrir en la carcel por lo que le has hecho a estos niños y los androides."_

Trojan laughs, " _Y tú morirás lento, como el resto de tu familia."_

I hear a loud bang followed by a sharp burn, kind of like someone poked me with a hot stick. Time felt like it slowed down. The android lets go of my arm and I look down to see a red patch growing on my stomach, I press my hands against the patch as I drop to my knees and then on my side. I hear what sounds like a scream and another bang in the distance and I then see Reeds face come into view.

"Hold on Valen, you're gonna be alright."

 **Hank POV**

I freeze as I see Trojan pull the trigger on Valen, she drops to the floor as Reed wakes back up, he immediately pulls his gun out and shoots at the android. I watch as its head gets shoved over but the rest of its body doesn't move, it looks back up at Reed, half its jaw torn off.

Amidst the chaos, I turn back over to Connor, grab his arm and pull him towards me. As I pull my gun out, the SWAT team begins to surround Trojan and the Android. Reed is next to Valen, trying to stop the bleeding. I let go of Connor, who just stands there, almost lifeless. Trojan drops her gun and puts her hands behind her head, the android does the same. I pull my handcuffs out as I pull Trojan's hands behind her.

"You're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Trojan smirks as the SWAT team walks her away. I rush over to Reed and Valen, who's starting to lose consciousness.

Reed takes his jacket off and presses it against Valen's side, "Valen stay with me, you're gonna be alright, we've already called the ambulance and they're on their way."

I hear sirens from outside and turn to see a team of paramedics rushing in, they bend over Valen and quickly start cutting the bottom of her shirt open, one paramedic starts trying to clean the area while another turns to Reed,

"How close was the gun to her when it was fired?"

Reed turns to me, "Go out there and see what that bitch has to say, I'll stay here."

I nod and stand up as Reed answers their questions.

I get outside where Trojan and the android have been put into the back of a car, a member of the SWAT team has Connor outside of the car Valen, Reed and I came in. I walk over to Trojan and point to the window of the car, the officer in the front seat lowers the window.

"You're going back to jail, for a long, long time I hope you know that."

She starts to laugh, "you have no idea do you?"

"shut up."

"You'll soon learn Lieutenant. You can't stop evolution, you can't stop perfection."

I hear a rumbling sound come from the warehouse, I turn around to see Reed and the paramedics rushing Valen out in a stretcher.

I start to run towards them, "Reed! Get out of there!"

Reed and the team stop as the whole ground begins to shake. I hear a loud crash as the whole building explodes, a wave of heat knocks me back and everything goes dark.

I open my eyes, my ears ringing to the point I can't hear anything. Time almost seems slowed down, I look over at the warehouse to see a figure coming from inside the building, eyes glowing with anger as it walks out of the building. The figure comes into shape and I see a massive android walk up to me. It looks down at me then up at the car Trojan and the other android are in. I turn over to see it rip the door straight off its hinges. It picks up Trojan, turns around and starts running off.

 **Reed POV**

I wake up to see everything surrounded in smoke and flames. I push myself up from the ground, a few feet away from me I see Valen, she isn't moving. I stand up and run over as a sharp pain runs through my side. I reach Valen, she isnt breathing. I hear sirens in the background.

I start doing CPR, "Come on, you can't die on us, not today."

 **Hank POV**

I watch as the android takes Trojan and runs off, I turn my head to see Connor lying on the ground, his LED flickering on and off, a pool of blue blood growing on the floor around him. I push myself up and rush over, sirens going off behind me.

"Connor, come on open your eyes. Can you hear me?"

I look down to see large shards of glass poking out of his side and his neck. Fuck. I pull my jacket off and wrap it around my hand, I start pulling the glass out as I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

I turn to see a paramedic, "sir I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"He's hurt I can't leave him here."

"We can take him to one of the new cyberlife hospitals but I need you to come with me, your health is my current priority."

Another two paramedics take Connor and walk off with him in a stretcher, the third paramedic walks me over to an ambulance, there's multiple pulled up on the street now. I feel the side of my head start to sting and I try to feel around with my fingers, I pull them away to see them stained in red. The paramedic pulls out some gauze, a small towel and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He starts to clean the side of my head. I turn to see Reed following more paramedics with Valen, one pulls out a pair of defibrillators as the ambulance door closes and the ambulance rushes off.

 _Two Days Later_

I walk into the hospital and to the front desk, the familiar smell of medicine and cleaning supplies blasts me in the face.

"Hi, I'm looking for Valentina Carrillo, she was admitted here about two days ago."

The desk manager looks up from her desk, "Second floor, room 203."

"Thanks."

I walk out of the elevator and turn to the right, I see Reed sitting in a chair in the hallway.

I sit down in the chair opposite him, "How is she?"

"Still hasn't woken up, they had to put her into a medically induced coma for her to heal faster and without the pain, she lost a lot of blood and they said there was a decent amount of internal damage."

"Jesus. And she has no family to come to be with her either."

"She doesn't?"

"No, it's why she came here, her whole family was killed and she couldn't stay where she was anymore."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before I walk into Valen's room, I leave the flowers I brought with me on the side table. She's hooked up to a bunch of machines, a breathing tube down her throat. I turn away, the last time I was in this hospital was when Cole… never mind.

I walk out of the room and start heading back towards the elevator

"Oh Anderson… listen, tell Fowler I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

"Sure thing"

"Oh by the way, what happened to Connor? From what I saw he was pretty banged up."

"Well he didn't die if that's what you're asking, they haven't been able to fix his memory though. They told me he keeps talking in fragments... like he's remembering bits and pieces of things but because of Trojan's constant wipes, it's almost impossible to know how much he really can remember."

"Damn, sorry to hear that, I know how much he means to you."

"Thanks, I'm actually gonna go see him later on today to see if there's anything I can help with."

I leave the hospital and get in the car. I hold off on turning the key just yet. What's he going to look like? How much can he really remember? Will he ever remember everything?

I turn the car on and pull away from the hospital.

translation for the Spanish lines:

Valen: you bitch, you're going to rot in prison for what you've done to those children and androids

Trojan: And you're going to die slowly, just like your family


End file.
